The New Gym Ring
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Ashley had seen Wills muscles on his chest, abs and arms. She began to wonder what else he was hiding. So she challenged him to a bet. Then he made the same bet with her. She brings him back after breaking him at the end of shopping with him. Now after shopping she got put back together in a fashion.
1. The Bet

The Bet

This takes places in the sanctuary universe. It is mostly a Zimmerman and Ashley Magnus story. With a dab of other people of the sanctuary of old city and some of the five.

Some of the story chapters have been changed, some I have removed all together. I hope you Like this new version of the story.

When the nubbin Ashley had taken to her nubbin tried to keep Will back by peeing on his shirt, forcing him to remove it. So she could dry off his chest and abs. His chest and abs where harder and firmer than she thought possible. Than she found him a shirt that fit him perfectly.

'If he was hiding those muscles. Than what else was he hiding.' Ashley thought to herself.

So she challenged Will to go one on one in the ring with her. If he could last five minutes in the ring with her. She would go out anywhere, anytime with him.

When he said yes and she smiled to herself. Because she knew she would never have to pay up.

When the abnormals and people of the old city sanctuary found out about the bet between Ashley and William. Soon their where side bets going on. Some on how fast she would knock him out. Some about how long before he though in the towel. But only Henry bet on Will.

Henry bet that not only would Will defeat Ashley, but he would knock her out before the five minutes where up. And he would take on all bets. Everyone in the sanctuary thought this was easy money.

Even Tesla and Druitt where getting in on the action. They laughed and joked with each other in the library. Tesla with his wine and Druitt with his whiskey.

"Did you know that Henry is just giving his money away? He betting not only will William knock out Ashley but with five minutes to.

* * *

Dr. Helen Magnus was sitting at her desk in her office when the phone rang. "Hello Helen?" One of heads of household asked.

"Yes Delcan." Helen said.

"What are the odds on the Ashley/Will fight?"

Magnus just stared at the phone as if it was a snake. Then hit end call and slammed the phone down. She got up and went to the library to talk to Druitt and Tesla.

The library door slammed open. "Druitt, How long have you know about the Ashley/Will fight?"

"A short time now." Druitt said.

"How did you find out?" Tesla asked.

"The Head of the house in england called to find out about the odds on the Ashley/Will fight." She answered Tesla.

Druitt and Tesla look at each other than burst out laughing.

Magnus looked at them than sighed and left the library.

Druitt joked to Tesla that Will did not stand a chance against his daughter.

* * *

The day of the fight a ring had been setup in the main gym of the old city sanctuary. Most of the sanctuary had shown up to cheer Ashley on to victory. Some to see how fast she would knock out Druitt and Tesla where their to cheer her on.

As Ashley entered, almost everyone cheered for her. She walked down the center aisle like she own the place to the ring. Then ducked under the ropes into the ring. She wasted no time in walking around the the ring with arms above her head and hands clasped in victory. As if the match was all ready a for gone this sign even Druitt and Tesla started cheering louder for her.

When Will entered he was booed and cat called by the crowd. Only Henry had come to watch him defeat her in under five minutes.

He walked down the same aisle that she had walked just a few minutes before. He looked over the crowd to see if Magnus was here. She wasn't.

* * *

The Big Guy was their to enforce the rules of the gym.

They both where wearing all the protective gear for the fight. Ashley took off her robe first. She was nothing but skin tight spandex suit over her protective gear. She knew she looked good and knew how best to show it off to the crowd. Most of the crowd cheered but a few just leered.

When Druitt noticed those few. He gave them a death glare then turned back to the match and ignored them as he watched the match.

After the cheering had died down a bit Will took off his robe. The crowd grew quiet when they got a good look at the muscles that he had. They knew he was built but not this built.

The only one to see him in his birthday suit was Sally the resident mermaid and she wasn't telling anyone.

'I'm more built than you thought right Ashley. And more skilled in hand to hand as you are going to find out soon enough.' Will thought to himself.

Not even Dr. Helen Magnus knew that before he was trained as a forensic psychologist. He already had a tremendous recall of sights, sound and events that happened around him. But like Dr. Helen Magnus he knew for the blessing and curse it really was.


	2. The Match

The Match

When the crowd saw the muscles on William they grew silent. Then the crowd let out a roar of approval. When the was his muscles they thought that this fight was going be a good one and last longer than they thought.

Druitt and Tesla began to wonder if William would be able able to last the full five minutes against Ashley?

It was decided, before hand that they Big Guy would referee the match.

When the bell sounded she came towards him, She thought she would be easy on him and not show him up to badly. She and when he came in range she threw a punch at him. he easily side step it. She tried to take his legs out from under him with round house kick her mother had taught her. He saw it coming from a mile away and just jumped over it.

"Is that the best you can do Ashley?" Will taunted her.

She really went after him then. Only to have him block or doge every one of her blows.

She wondered to herself. 'Where he had learned his skill?'

As her mother watched the match from her computer screen. She began to wonder the same thing to.

She kicked her right leg right at his chest. He just in stead of leaning back a little at of range like she hoped he would. He stepped into it avoiding the kick but able to grab her right ankle and pull her to him spinning her around as he did so. Then he jump up wrapping his legs around her chest and pinning her arms to her sides. He leaned back taking her to the mat with him. Then put her in a sleeper hold.

As Ashley's world start to go black. She couldn't believe she had lost a fight to Will in under two minutes. 'Now I am going to have to pay up on my bet to him.' Ashley thought.

The crowded that had cheered Ashley on in the beginning. Now had grown quieter and quieter as the match went on. Only Henry how had cheers had grown louder as he cheered Will on. When he had won Henry's did Henry cheers become loudest. Because Will had just made him rich. Not just in money but in bragging rights.

Will just got out from under Ashley's body went to corner and left the ring. He left to go freshen up and change his clothes.

Druitt and Tesla could not believe what they where seeing. Neither could the crowd. Not only was William holding his own. But to see him go on to knock out Ashley in under two minutes was was there was not a word in the english dictionary to describe it. The stunned crowded slowly started to get up out of their seats and left.

Only after Ashley had recovered and left to go chance did Druitt and Tesla get up and leave the gym.

Magnus had watched a stunned Druitt and Tesla leave the gym area she thought. 'This may have some possibilities.' She could not help herself but smile at the out come of events.

When Ashley started to stir. She was helped up by the Big Guy. She went to her corner got her closes and left to go freshen up and to get changed. She was as stunned as most of the crowd was by the out come.


	3. Paying Up

Paying Up

Post Nubbins

* * *

Will had left the crowd stunned by his quick defeat of Ashley. Now after he went and took his shower. He would make his arrangements would take her out tonight.

He smiled to himself. 'He was going to surprise tonight. By showing her he wasn't just a bookworm.'

Now she was going to have to pay up tonight.

* * *

More Later.


	4. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

* * *

Ashley couldn't believe she had just lost to Will in under two minutes. Now she was going to have to pay up on the bet she had foolishly made to him.

The Big Guy told her not to worry about it. He had made comments on how hot she looked when he didn't think others could hear him.

So she shouldn't worry about going out with Will.

* * *

Will stopped her after she had freshen up from the fight. "Be ready to pay up tonight. I am taking out tonight. Be in the garage at Five o'clock sharp and be ready for some dinner and some dancing afterwards. At the new club that just opened up."

"No way?" Ashley cried out stunned. Their was only one club that just opened. It was said to be the hottest dancing club in town.

"You will find out tonight. If it's truth or just hype what they say about it." Then he walked on towards is office.

* * *

She dress up in a light blue dress slightly longer then knee length with a slit on the right side about mid thigh length. She on matching colored dinning/dancing shoes, ear rings and a matching jacket. She also had on lipstick, makeup and some her favorite perfume on. As well other stuff in her purse in case of a emergency.

She left her room and started down the hall towards the garage. She had ten minutes on Will.

Magnus stop her in her tracks. "What's got you in such a rush Ashley?" Magnus asked.

"I made a bet with Will, now I'm paying up is all." Ashley said.

"My is that what you are wearing on this date. Where has my warrior woman go to?"

"Mom."

"Just don't be out to late,okay?"

"Yes mom."

* * *

When Will came out of his room all set to take Ashley out. Henry was right there waiting to tease him.

"My don't you look nice tonight dude. Going out tonight?"

"Chill dude, It's only dinner and dancing."

"And a little something afterwards ah?"

"You wish."

"Just don't keep my little sister out late."

"Will do dude." Then he started walking down the hall towards the elevators. When he almost walk into Druitt.

"Take care of Ashley tonight William?" Then he looked how William was dressed. "No funny stuff tonight William. Okay. You understand me."

"Yes sir. Message received loud clear." When jack the ripper is the father of the person your taking out. You listen when he speaks to you.

Then he took the elevator then walked the rest of the way to the garage to wait for Ashley by the car. When she finely got their he could only stair at her with a open mouth.

"What's the matter Will, get more than you bargained for?"

"You wish Ashley."

Will already had the keys to the car they where taking that night. He had already unlocked Ashley's door so he opened it for her. After she got in he shut for her. Then went around the back of the car and unlocked his door and opened it and got in. He sat behind the wheel put his seat belt on buckled it as she had done. Then started the car released parking brake.

He looked over. "Lets go Princess your night awaits you."

She laughed. "Drive on Prince Charming and lets see where the night takes us?"

With tires screeching they head off into the night.


	5. Night out

Night out

* * *

Will drove Ashley too a small restaurant he had found walking one night.

"Where are we going to?" Ashley asked.

"A little place I found when I was walking one night I could not sleep."

"I hope it was worth Will."

"Come in and judge for yourself Ashley." Will said as he pulled into a small parking lot next to the restaurant.

He parked the car. Then got out and walk around the back of the car to open Ashley's door for her. She got out and thank him. Then he closed it and locked the car and set its alarm.

They both walked up to the door of the restaurant. He then held the door open for her and followed her in. The waitress came up to them and when she saw Will spoke up. "Right this way to your table Dr. Zimmerman and you must Ashley." She then led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

* * *

Ashley was getting a lot of looks from the staff as she was led back to their booth.

"Why is the staff looking at me Will?"

Before he could answer her a bartender came over to Will shook his hand. "Nice to see you again William and who is this lovely young lady?" He asked.

"This is the lady I've told you about, Ashley. My date tonight."

The bartenders eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "So you finally got off your duff and asked her out. Good for you William. Just wait till the kitchen staff hears about this."

"Why good for him?" Ashley asked the bartender.

"I and the other bartender's had to listen to him cry in his beer over Ashley this or Ashley that. You are almost a legend here because of him." The bartender had to leave because it was almost time for his shift to start.

"I'm going to have to have a long talk with that bartender to find out what you have been saying about me."

Will changed the subject quickly. "You look enchanting tonight Princess."

"Thank you My Prince."

* * *

She tried to get him to open up about who taught him his hand to hand skills.

"No talk of work tonight. Tonight is about us."

"Okay."

After a lovely steak dinner with all the fixings they sat for another and just made small talk over their drinks. When finely finished. Then they paid their bill and left.

"Do you think you can handle more Princess?"

"Bring it on my Prince."

* * *

Will started the car in restaurant parking lot pulled out and head for the newly opened club. He got lucky a car was just pulling out of a parking space close to the front door of the club. He pulled in turned off the car. Set the parking brake, got out and went to Ashley's side of the car. Then opened the door for her. When she got out he closed it for her set the alarm.

Then they walked right passed the line to the Bouncer and told him who he was and when the bouncer checked. He found that they where all ready on the list and let them in.

When they entered the club. The music was wild and untamed just like Ashley liked it. She pulled Will on the dance floor. It turned out that will was her match on the dance floor and she loved it. When other guys tried to cut in they where shown the door by Ashley, Will or one of the clubs bouncer's.

Besides these little interruption's. Will and Ashley had a great time and danced the night away.

About three o'clock in the morning Will and Ashley started back to their car after a great night.

The guys who had been shown the door because they tried to cut on Will or Ashley. Wanted payback, so they had waited for Will and Ashley to come out of the club. They charged them before they could make to their car. But the crowd that was out side was stunned when Will and Ashley man handled their attackers before the bouncers from the club could interfere. All that they found was a bunch of moaning and groaning attackers all over the pavement and sidewalk.

Ashley got in the car with Will holding for her and closing it behind her. Then got in the other side started the car and pulled out of their parking pace and went home to the sanctuary.


	6. Morning After

Morning After

* * *

When Will woke the next morning after his date. He had a splitting headache from hangover of last nights date.

When he tried to get up so he could get some pain relievers for it. He found he couldn't get out of bed because some one was laying on top of his chest pinning to the bed. When he looked around the room he noticed that it was not his room but Ashley's. He could tell from what little he had seen of it before the nubbins escaped.

The next question was how did he end up in this position? No matter how he tried he could only recall bits and pieces after he got back to the sanctuary with Ashley last night. Like the taste of her lips when he kissed her goodnight or flashes of what happened after ward in her bed room.

"Ashley wake up?" He tried louder."ASHLEY?"

"Be quiet Will." Ashley said.

She shifted a little on his chest then went right back to sleep.

He sighed if he was going to get anything done this morning he was going to need help with her. He lifted his head and looked around the room for his cell phone. When he found it . It was all the way on the other side of the room. Which was of no use to him.

He laid his head on the pillow and sighed. Then tried to think of another way to get help with Ashley?

He closed his eyes and slowly started to go back to sleep.

Before he knew it there came a pounding on Ashley's door. The headache that was just starting to fade away came back worse than before. "Stop it, please come in." Will shout it.

When Magnus heard Wills voice coming from her daughters bedroom .She braced herself for the worse. When she opened the door it was to a sight even she could not believe possible. Their close where all over the room as if there had been some wild party in here.

Then at the sight of her daughter laying on top of Wills naked chest. Was to much for her to stand. She could not help but wounder. 'What had happened in this room, after they got back from their date?' Then thought. 'I am going to have to find out what really happened on there night out. And in Ashley's room afterwards.'

Finally after she took in what Ashley's room looked like. She marched right in and slammed the door behind her.

Ashley jerked awake. "Not so loud." She cried out.

Magnus glared at Will and her daughter and they gazed back with fear in their eyes.

"What is going on in here you two?"

They looked at her then each other hoping. The other one would have the answer to her question. When nether of them did they just looked back at Magnus with helpless look shrugged their shoulders in a I don't know fashion.

She looked at the two of them look so helpless before her. And she could not help herself but start laughing at the pitiful looks they gave her. when she calmed downed enough to speak to them. "Thirty minutes my office." She left the room slamming the door behind her.

2

As Ashley got up off Wills chest. Will noticed that she was only wearing her undergarments. s she went into the bathroom to get some aspirin for him and her and a glass of water to wash them down with.

When Ashley went into the bathroom to get some aspirin for the both them and some water to take them with.

Will had gotten out of her bed and got his close on.

When she came back with the aspirin and the water so he could take it.

"We better get ready for the morning then to Magnus office to find out how much trouble we are in? Good morning and see you in thirty minutes Ashley."

3

They both took a shower and got cleaned up before they both went to Magnus office. They both made with minutes to spare.

Magnus was watching a video feed. "Take a seat you two. I will be with you as soon as I am done watching this." She said.

When she finished she turn to the two. "Well? What do you two have to say for yourselves about last night."

"It was a blast." Ashley said. Before Will could get a word out.

"What?"

"What she means Magnus is she had a great time." Will said.

"Oh that is not what I mean? You to put eight guys in the ER before in a little over two minutes. The Bouncers at the club did not get a chance to intervene?"

"Oh that."

"Yes that Dr. Zimmerman."

"In are defense they attacked us and we where just defending are self's."

"Is that what you and Ashley call it when you are beating the stuffing out them? My daughter I can see. But you Dr. Zimmerman should know better by now. What am I going to do with you two?"

"Well..."

"Yes Dr. Zimmerman? You two get out of my sight?"

They both got up and left with out saying a word.


	7. Signs

Signs

After Nubbins

* * *

The rest of the day they both endured teasing form not only their team mates but the rest of the sanctuary residents as well.

Though had to stand for it most of the day. After dinner the teasing they had taken all day became to much for the to bear. They both retreated to spots they knew know one else would both me. Her to the gun range. Him to his office to do paper work.

When their heads had cleared and both had calmed enough. They both started to think that they had to know what happened last night in Ashley's bedroom. Will had found out months ago that their was hidden camera in Ashley's bedroom. It was left over from when Ashley was a baby and Magnus want to keep and eye on her. Magnus never had it removed.

Ashley know about the hidden camera to but she didn't mind that her mom was keeping an eye on her. She knew her mom keep the files locked so only her or her mom could get at them.

Will had to know what happened last night, so did Ashley. He got up and left his office, she the gun range and they both went to Magnus control center and arrived shortly after one another.

Will point at the key board. "You first Ashley." She went to the keyboard and type her password in. The screen blank for a second then it asked for Will's password. Like with Ashley's before him the screen blank again and another message came up. It read that they where both to report to Magnus office now.

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed direction's. Will knocked on Magnus door.

"Come in you two." Magnus said.

They came in and stood before Magnus's Desk.

"Sit down you two."

They sat.

"Why are we here?" Her protege asked.

"You are here because you want to find out what happened last night, right?"

"Yes but we what to know what we did." Ashley asked.

"Then watch." She had a Tv all set up to be watched. She the play button and File start playing for the next half and hour. They watched what happened in Ashley's. They where totally embarrassed by what they did. If the rest of the sanctuary found out what they had done. They would never be able to live it down.

They looked up when the file end and the Tv was turned off.

"What do you want Magnus?" Her protege whispered. Sense Ashley had lost the power to speak and her jaw, just hung open after what she had seen.

"What I what and what you are will to give up are two different things. If you are going to fall asleep in the same bed just do not let Henry or the Big Guy find you. It is most likely they will tear you apart William. Before you get a chance to explain. Now leave and know besides me no one know about this File or what really happened last night in Ashley's room."

* * *

For the next few weeks Teslas ego. Which had taken a beating at the fight when he had made the bet and lost. And his ego was taking another every time he saw Magnus and her smirk when she talked about how he lost his bet to Henry. Until he could take it no more and left.

Druitts ego had taken an even greater beating then Teslas. Magnus let him know it because he had made the same bet as Tesla did. He only lasted a few days longer than Tesla had then he left as well.

* * *

Several weeks after Tesla and Druitt had left. Will was sitting at his desk when he noticed a tingling sensation over his scalp. He noticed his writing fingers where twitching uncontrollably. He knew the signs. He knew that he was becoming overloaded. He knew the longer it took. The more painful his attacks would become.

Will called Ashley. "Come down to my office soonest." He said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because I asked you to." And he hung up his phone.

* * *

Ashley came down to will's office and knock on his door.

"Stop knocking on the door and come in." Will said.

Ashley Opened the door and came in. The light from the lit the office floor causing Will to cry out in pain. As the she was shutting after she stepped inside slip from her grasp and banged shut.

Will cried out in pain when she did. "Tell your Magnus I have a very painful headache and will be taking a nap till it fades away."

"Is that all?"

"Yes go now please."

* * *

Ashley left Will's office quietly shutting the door be hide her. She went to her mother's office and knock.

"Come in?

" Magnus asked.

She came in. "Mom, Will asked me to give you a message." She said.

"What is it?"

"That he has a painful headache and is going to take a nap till it fades away."

"Okay."

"Whats wrong with Will?"

"Nothing he just has a headache that is all nothing more."

With that Ashley frowned but didn't say anything more as she turn and left.

* * *

Magnus knew the signs. Watson thought that Will maybe a lot like him but had found another way to relieve the build up of sensory overload. The first would be like a tingling and twitching of ones muscles. Then ever increasing painful headaches. The last sign would be the lost of ones mental control. Every person had their own way of deal with it.

Magnus was finally was able to put it together. Some one had been using the gym early in the morning. Also some had been using a lot of the equipment as well. She would bet it was Will? Now all she had to do was prove it.


	8. The Routine

Work Out

Have reread the chapters of this story that I have written so far and have desiced. That this chapter eight did not jive wth the rest of the story. I hope this rewritten chapter eight a mixture of eight and nine.

* * *

After Magnus had guessed that it was William who used the gym and its equipment Late at night or early in the morning. Now all she had to do was prove it.

She had Henry record in real time if anything was going in the main gym. She set an alarm to alert her if any one was using the the main gym between eleven at night till five in the morning.

Then she waited. After Ashley told her that Will had a headache and would be taking a nap so it would go away. From that night on she set the alert on the main gym.

The first night when she had the alert set on the main gym. Nothing happened that night, next night the same. The third, fourth, and fifth nights the same. Magnus knew or thought she was right and it would only be a matter of time. Two o'clock the sixth night Will showed.

He had a big gym bag that he carried in. He went and turned off the lights in the gym. He had taken something out of his pocket before he turned off the lights. As a dim light started to glow in his hands as he shook it.

Magnus knew for the glow stick it was. She watched as he walked over to where he had put the gym bag down. He knelt down putting the glow stick on the ground. Then reached over and unzipped the bag taking out two battery powered lamps and some gym clothes. He changed into the gym clothes placing his day clothes in the bag. Next he took out a pair of light gloves put then next to the bag then zipped it up again. He stood up again picked it up and carried it next to the he set it down again. He walked back picked up his gloves and the glow stick and went to the heavy bag. He place the glow stick down far enough away so he would not step on it. He put the light gloves on and started his work out.

First he started out slow working on the heavy close to an hour he punch it. then went on to combinations of both kicking and punches that not only Ashley would have been amazed he knew but so was she.

He finally stopped and went over and turned both lamps on. Then he went over to his bag again and go out a martial arts clothes. He got changed from the clothes he was wearing into his martial arts clothes. He did not put his shoes back on. He started by sitting in the center of the mat. then bowing to his unseen teacher. He rose than started. first the warm up moves then they got more and more complex. When he ended he had done the routine of a master or black belt.

Magnus go only stare at what she was seeing on the monitor. 'Why where you hiding this from us and what else can you do?'

Will had ended his routine. He bowed again to unseen teacher. Then walk over and turned on the lights. He went over to equipment rack and took out a staff. He to the center of the gym and went threw his staff routine, next was sword, clubs, knives, and nun chucks.

When he finished it was close to five o'clock and Will felt drained, at peace with himself. He always felt that way after he had gone threw this routine. 'Well until next time.' He thought.

Magnus was amazed at what she had seen.

He packed everything that he had brought in to the gym. Then changed into his regular clothes and went back to his room to get cleaned up and ready for the day.


	9. Secrets and Shopping

Secrets and Shopping

I have decided to combine the last part of the ninth chapter with the tenth chapter. Into one I hope you like the rewritten version better.

* * *

Magnus asked her protege and Ashley to stay in their seats after the morning meeting.

When the meeting ended She led her protege and her daughter into her sitting room. She had them both sit down. Before she showed them both the tape of her proteges routine last night.

Ashley was as amazed as her mother had been watching it happen in real time early this morning.

Will just thought. "Man I'm in for it now."

After it ended she turned to him. "When, where, and how much do you know?" Ashley asked.

"How much have you been hiding from the me? Dr. William Zimmerman." Magnus asked in a upset voice.

"Besides what you say last night. I'm was trained in close quarters combat, armed throwing stars all types, throwing knifes all types, knifes, swords short and long, most's pistols I'm a marksman, shotguns I only know how to use, same with most rifles, and some sniper rifles.

"Why have you been hiding your full abilities from me, Dr. Zimmerman?"

"Because most of it. I learned in order to keep the sensory build up under control, not to hurt people or an abnormal."

"Okay. I still want to know your full abilities."

"Only if you give me your word that know one but Ashley fine's out how much I know."

"Deal."

"Ashley, Your gym clothes now and report to the main gym soonest. I wish to know The fullest of Dr. Zimmerman's abilities. Dr. Zimmerman report to the main gym now."

Then Magnus left to go to her own rooms and get her own gym clothes on.

* * *

Magnus waited in the main gym for Ashley and her protege to come she thought. 'What where Wills to skill levels. What was taking the two of them so long.'

When they finally came into the main gym. Magnus had them warm up first. When they had warmed upped. She had Ashley test his skill level of all first hand to hand. then with every weapon he had used before. Then she had Ashley stand aside as she tested his close quarter combat unarmed skills. 'His teacher taught him well.' She thought. As she continued to tested him against all types of weapons,club, knife, sword, staff, throwing star, throw knife, pistol, rifle.

"Okay you two clean up and I will see after lunch at the range." Then Magnus turned and left.

* * *

They both went to their rooms and cleaned up for lunch. When Will went to the dinning room for lunch. Ashley had already taken her seat. He took the only seat left. The one next to hers. They ate their lunch without saying a word to one another. She just wanted to finish then go to the range and embarrass Will on the range in front of her mother.

Will didn't tell Magnus all his skills. One he just hated so he didn't tell anyone about it. It was his skill with a bow. It was the one way that helped him keep his sensory overload at bay for a little longer. Till he could do his routine and cleanse himself.

Magnus wanted to know all his skills. After lunch Will went to the range with his weapons in their cases. Magnus and Ashley where for waiting for him when he came down to the range, to test Will.

"Nice to see you made it you Will." Magnus said to him.

"Mom why am I down here?" Ashley asked.  
"Thought you could teach Will some pointers with the bigger weapons?"

"Lets just get this over with." Will said as put the weapon cases down. ealing insulted.

"Yeah I don't want to embarrass Will to much." Ashley taunted Will.

"Bring it on little girl?"

"Okay you two that's enough of that. Now hand guns first."

Ashley was surprised at how well he aimed and fired his pistol. Each shot was place in the nine or ten circle of the target.

"Okay now shotguns, then rifles, then sniper rifles."

"Magnus?"

"Yes Will."

"What about archery?"

"Okay. Archery to."

"Mom do I have to show him up in archery to?"

"Yes Ashley archery to."

"That's if you can do archery Ashley?" Will taunted.

* * *

With shotguns he saw only average. With rifles he was okay, Sniper rifles he could only hit the target at about a thousand yards. A kill shot at only three hundred yards. Archery was a horse of a different color all together. At fifty yards neither he nor she had any trouble hitting the center. At a hundred the same.

"How about you and me bet to see who is better at archery. The same bet as the fight or are you to chicken?"

Any warning Magnus could say. Died on her lips. As her daughter excepted the bet.

"Why don't we take the targets out to one hundred and fifty yards." Ashley taunted Will.

"Why not make it sporting and go two hundred and fifty yards Ashley if you dare?"

"Why not three hundred yards, Will?"

"What about three hundred and fifty yards one shot. Closest to the center wins. Magnus judges."

"Okay."

The targets where set at three hundred and fifty yards. Each one stepped up to firing line and fired their bow. Magnus they both reeled in their targets. Magnus took them both so she could judge them. They where so close that only millimeters made the difference.

"Ashley you won this time by two millimeters. She was shocked at how good both of them where. Amazing was the only word she could us to describe their shots.

Will could only look down at his shoes. 'He had lost the bet to Ashley. Now he would have to pay up.'

* * *

Ashley knew when she would get back at him. This weekend she would have him take her shopping at the mall.

The next week was a boring week nothing happened all week. It was like the sanctuary decided to take the whole week off.

"Will come to my office?" Magnus asked him.

When Will showed up at her door he knock.

"Come in?"

He entered her office and walked up to stand before her desk.

"Oh their you are Will." She reached for her purse and took her Visa card out. She placed it on the desk in front of him.

"What?" He questioned.

"For Ashley when you take her to the mall weekend."

"But she has not told me what she wants me to do yet?"

"But I do have my ways of knowing. Now take it and I want to see all the receipt's you sign for on Monday Will. Oh have fun."

He took out his wallet and took the card off the desk and put it in his wallet. put the wallet away and left.

Magnus could not help herself but smile slightly after he left. For now Ashley had someone besides Henry to go shopping with. Poor William was all she thought then laughed.

* * *

Their was a knock on Wills office door on Friday night.

"Who is it?" Will asked.

"Ashley." Ashley said.

"Come in."

She open the door and said. " Will be ready to take me shopping at the mall tomorrow about eleven o'clock."

"But I have work that needs to be done."

"Will are you trying to get out of are bet?"

"No. Okay I will clear everything so I have tomorrow all clear for you okay."

"Thanks Will." she ducked behind the door closing it behind her.


	10. Ashley drives Will to the Mall

Malls

* * *

In the morning Ashley go up and took a bath. Then got dressed and ready. She was sure her mom would have given Will one of her credit cards by now. And if even if he had begged her to try and get out of it. Her mom would have been more than ready to let him go shopping with her.

She could remember the last time she and the great and powerful Dr. Helen Magnus had gone shopping. Half way though the shopping trip her mom was begging her to stop and could they go home couldn't help but giggle at that memory.

It was almost as bad as when Henry took her shopping at the mall for Christmas. The shopping Mall had a big crowd. Henry had almost panicked as she dragged him from shop to shop. By the time the where finished. She had was dragging Henry to the car. To drive him back to the sanctuary.

Magnus could hear Henry before they entered her office.

"Never again. I am never taking you shopping." Henry said.

"What is the matter wolf boy. can not handle the crowds?" Ashley taunted him.

"What is going on here?" Magnus shouted over the two of them

They start to shout at the same time. "No, wolf, shopping, crowds."

"Shut up both of you."

"Mom?"

"Doc?"

"That's all."

She told them to leave and they left.

* * *

Magnus saw to it that all but three chairs and the loveseat were left in the room. Then she made sure that Henry, The Big Guy, where seated in the other two chairs. Leaving only the loveseat was set up for Ashley and William. Why the other chair was hers.

Magnus, Henry and The Big Guy were all ready sitting down. When William entered the room with only loveseat open to Will. Then Ashley came in a few minutes later.

"Oh I see you saved me a seat. Thank you Will."

* * *

"Okay you two. If we can get this meeting on the road. Now we have a sighting of two Dangerous Abnormals. Named Ashley Magnus and Dr. William Zimmerman. Their have been sighted here at the sanctuary but later on we know their will be sighting at the Mall later on today. You are to stay away from them at all cost.

"Yeeeessss. Ashley found another sucker this time." Henry cheered.

"Oh do you wish to go shopping with Ashley next time?" Magnus asked.

"Noooooo." Henry backtracked.

"Okay meeting over."

* * *

Will just walked to his room to read some books and await his sentence. Ashley was happy. All she had to do was wait a few hours and Will was all hers.

Henry wanted to give Will a pat on the back. To be brave enough to go shopping with Ashley. He knock on Will's door.

"Come in Henry." Will said.

Henry came in. "How did you know it was me?" Henry asked.

"You walk quietly, besides who else would it be?"

"Ashley?"

"No. Ashley has a glide to her step to it. And when she's hunting she has almost a silent step."

"So how can you tell if she's near?"

"There is a sight, a smell or feel if you that sets her apart from you, or Magnus, The Big Guy and even Sally. You just haft to learn how to focus these sense's that's all."

"Really? That easy?"

"That's right Henry."

* * *

"Henry come on out and it's ten-thirty AM. He's mine now. Come on William let's go."

"Poor Will don`t let Ashley drive if you value your life. Believe me I know." Henry said.

* * *

Ashley walked ahead Shaking her hips drawing Will behind her. Like a moth to a flame.

She led Will down to the garage. Took the Keys to the sports car. She got in one side and told him to get in the other side.

"Do you have my mom's credit card she gave you." Ashley said.

"Yep that's right. I remembered it." Will said.

She turned the sports car over and floored the gas pedal. The sports car peeled out leavening tire marks on the floor on the garage floor.

The sports car roared down and out of the front gate. And Ashley made a right turn and floored it.

"Ashley are you trying to kill us. Oh Henry was right I never should have let you drive."

"Live and Learn William and know you are mine for the rest of the day. TO THE MALL!"

Will knew then why Henry didn't want to go shopping with Ashley.

Her driving would have struck fear into the hearts of most pro race car drivers.

She drove though most yellow lights and some that where just turning red with no fear. Will had could no long look. So he just closed his eyes and prayed, that they would make to the mall in one piece.

Ashley glanced at Will. Then began to laugh wildly at what she saw.

About twenty minutes later after the wild ride began it ended with a smooth turn into the large mall parking lot.

Will open one eye and peeked at the lot around them. They had made it to the mall in one piece. By some miracle.

Ashley found a parking place near the entrance to the mall. Then they got out of the car.

"Now for my favorite part the shopping." She said.

"Ugh." He said as he got out. Just glad to be alive after that ride.

* * *

"Like my driving right. Then you will love my shopping." Then she led Will into the Mall.

Sorry this ran a little on the long side so I will stop here and get to the shopping next week. Hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Till next week.

Reviews welcomed


	11. Shopping with Will

**Shopping with William**

**This is how Ashley takes Will shopping and breaks him. Oh poor Will.**

The mall is set out in west to east, north to south cross pattern. You enter from the front door. On the west side in the middle of the mall. You walk to the center of the mall. Where all the hallways meet to form the cross. If you cann't figure it out from there. Then there is something very wrong with this chapter.

* * *

As I walk into the Mall with Will besides me. The poor thing has no idea what I have planned for him.

As we to the center of the mall. Walking past the electronic store, bakery, sports clothing store and other food stores to the center of the mall.

On my right side is a jewelry store. "Lets go Will." and I drag him into the store.

"May I help you miss?" The manager ask.

"No thank you. Just looking right now."

"You look for something? Maybe a ring?"

Will starts coughing at this.

I have to smile to myself at this reaction.

I go on looking at the rings and other jewelry they have on sale. Then I leave taking Will with me.

* * *

Theirs a clothing store just a few stores down. I pull Will to the store with me. I have him hold out his arms. As I go though the store pulling out shirt, pants, skirts, and dresses. For him to hold. Then I go to changing rooms to try on the clothing I picked out. All he has to do is tell me how I look in it. I know I'm only doing this to see how long he will last before he breaks down and cries uncle.

After I have tried on all the clothes I pick out. I tell it's his turn. I make him stand like a dress makers manikin. As I pick out clothes he should try on because. I think he would look lovely in them. Then I make him try them on one set at a time. As I judge if he would look good in them or not. This goes on for a good half an hour. Then I tell him to get dressed. Lets go to another store.

I go to three or four clothing stores with the same results. I tell Will to sit because we are outside a Victoria secrets. I go in, I know what I want. I just don't want Will to see is all.

I have the lady put it in a bag for me. Will will be in a moment to pay for it. I go out and get Will. "Be a doll and Pay for it please." I ask Will.

Will pulls out moms credit card and signs for it. Good boy.

* * *

I grab the Victoria secrets bag and pull Will out the door. I walk by a women's shoe store and on to the department store. I enter pulling Will in behind me by the hand. Theirs all sorts of perfumes and cosmetics When I but that is for later on. For now it clothes and shoes, shoes first. I have Will sit down, I sit beside him. Then one of the shoe sales men come over to help us. I tell him my size and where off to the races. He gets me one pair after another and I try them on. Getting up, to I strut my stuff in front of Will.

"Well Will how do you like these on me?" I say.

But Will isn't looking at the shoes. "You. I mean they look amazing on you Ashley." I catch the little slip and smile to myself. Hes almost ready for the main event.

He dosen't make anymore slips. Damn I think. 'I thought he was almost ready.'

Now it's on to clothes. I have him hold out his like before only now its the swimsuits that I lead him to. Their I take out all the suits that I like. From two piece bikinis to One piece and two piece thong bikinis. Then I get some for him. One piece bikini bottoms.

First she tries hers. I ask him how I look. His mouth just hangs open speechless. I get dressed. "try on your for me why don't you" I tell him.

"Come on out and let me see Will." I tell him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Have you seen these things. They have no right to be called swimsuits."

"Oh come on Will it couldn't have been worse then what I was wearing."

Then Will slowly came out. I had my camera phone all read to take a picture of Will. He took the towel away to reveal and almost naked Will. I snapped a quick picture and than I ran for it.

* * *

I had Will put his clothes back on after I stopped laughing. Then I had take us to the perfume and cosmetics counter. I tried every perfume I could find. Then I had Will try every aftershave.  
I could find some of them smelled pretty good.

I see that Will was on more than the edge. It was time to push him over the edge.

I left the department store almost pulling Will. And walked back towards the women's shoe store. When I got to the women's shoe store. Will thought he was going to have to sit outside with the other men. But I had other ideas. I grabbed Will and pulled him inside the store. He look back at the other men pleading for help with his eyes. But they just ignored him. A few wondered what the poor doom soul had done to deserve his punishment.

I flaunted Will in front of the ladies. Then I had him sit down. Why I went and found some more shoes. "Don't move from this seat dear. I will be back in a minute." I had just raised a red flag to all the women in shop. To come and try to take him from me if you dare.

The minute I was out of sight. A lady from two rows over came and asked. "When the wedding?"

"What?" Will asked.

"When are getting married to that young lady?"

"We aren't engaged. I am just taking her shopping is all."

I shook my head. The one thing you never say in a women shoe store after what I did. Is to say your single.

They where all over Will How do these shoes look on me. Can I have your number. I finally came back after half an hour of this. Wills eyes had a dazed look to them.

Now for the finishing touch. I thought.

I go him out of the Women's shoe store and walked back towards the Victoria secret store. "One last thing I need to get."

I drag Will into the Victoria's secret store. The lady who helped the first time. Gave Will a look of pity.

Then just as in the other stores. I used Will to carry the load as I went shopping.

Then I went changing rooms to try on the nightie's. I had chose to leave a special one for last. When I tried on the first. Will whimpered but didn't break. I tried on the next and slowly beat him down. But I was down to the last one and he still hadn't broken damn him. I put on the last outfit it was all or nothing damn him for being so stubborn well here goes.

She walked out and modeled a skimpy see though nighty with bra and panties. I could see that I had broken Will at last.

* * *

When I got dressed in my regular street clothes. I drove Will home to the sanctuary. Then put him to bed. I took my moms credit card and slips he had signed for. I went to my moms office. I knock on the door.

"Come in." Magnus said.

I came in walked up and laid her credit card as well as the slips Will had signed for.

"What took you so long, Ashley."

"He was strong mom. Stronger than most. It took my last outfit (See threw nighty with a bra and panties ) to finally break Will."

"My. Okay see to Will now that you broke him."

"Easy mom. Just give me the night off?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow."


	12. Nightie

Nightie

* * *

**This is the end of this story. I would like to go on but I have run out of Ideas for this story line for now. As more Ideas strike me. I will add more along this line. Either singles or more.**

**I do not own sanctuary Sy fy does. I just play with the characters.  
**

* * *

Ashley had changes here clothes and put on her Victoria secret gift for Will. 'It is the least I can do for Will after breaking him.' Like I did she thought.

Henry walked past her as she headed to Wills room. He stopped and sniffed the air. Then turned to Ashley. "When did you break him?" Henry asked.

"Why was there a bet on if I could and if when he would?" Ashley asked.

"Yes."

"Now moms question of if I broke him makes sense now. She had money riding on this to?"

"Yep. so when."

"It took all my tricks but he didn't break till the last one. Unlike mom or you."

"Damn. The Big Guy won."

* * *

She watched as Henry walked away muttering to himself how unfair his life was. She turned and continued her walk to Wills room. She broke him now she was going to put him back together again unlike Humpy Dumpy.

She walked up to Wills room. Opened the door and went in. He was still sound asleep.

'Ah poor Will. After all I put you through today. Why didn't you just break sooner? Now I'm going to have to fix you.' She thought.

She turned and locked the door. Then turn back to the bed. She walked over then around it to the night stand. She turn of his phone. Then took hers out of her pants pocket and turned it off placing it next to to the other side of the bed took her gun out and put it down on that nightstand.

She then walked over to his closet and got out the Victoria secret bag and put it on the floor. She got undressed the put on the Bra, Panties and See through Nightie that she bought. Put on some perfume that she had also bought. Then walked over and sat at his bedside. Leaned forward and placed her wrist right below his nose. So he could smell the perfume.

He sniff then sighed at the perfume he smelled.

She teased him with it for a few minutes then she pull her wrist away.

He opened one eye slowly and gazed up at her. "You smell heavenly. Princess." Will said.

"Why thank my Prince. Now move over so I can get some sleep to. That was a long walk." Ashley said.

"I thought woman loved shopping?" He asked opening his eyes in shock.

"We do just not that much shopping. Ask my mom about it so time. Now move over my feet hurt." She chuckled.

He moved over. And allowed her to get into his bed. They were exhausted from shopping.

If any one had walked by the last words they would have heard.

"Night Princess."

"Night Prince"

**Review good or bad no matter which it is it helps when I write my next story.**


End file.
